clifford_the_small_red_puppyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1
The First Season of the Season aired from 2003 to 2005 Episodes *Keeping Cool - Evan tries to impress the new girl in the building *Socks & Snooze - Clifford searches for one of Emily Elizabeth's missing lucky socks. *The Monster in 3-B - Clifford and the others are nervous to meet the new neighbors *Cat-Tastrophe - Clifford tries to be a good host, but the kittens are not nice guests. *Jorge and the Dog Run - Clifford and Jorge reminisce about when they met. *Clifford's Club House - Clifford and the other animals start a club. *Paw Print Picasso - Clifford gets paw prints on Emily Elizabeth's paintings. *Hup-Hup - Clifford becomes friends with a seeing-eye dog. *Sock It to Me - Daffodil feels left out while Clifford and Emily Elizabeth play a game. *My Toy - Jorge does not want to share his new toy. *Friends of All Ages - Clifford and Jorge become friends with an older dog. *Clifford's Super Sleepover - Clifford is lonely while Emily Elizabeth is at a sleep over. *Clifford's Field Trip - Emily Elizabeth and her friend try to hide Clifford when he goes with them on a field trip. *Helping Paws - Clifford offers to babysit. *Nina's Perfect Party - A flood ruins Nina's birthday party. *Just the Right Size - Mrs. Howard cannot find her car keys. *Something Special - Clifford feels like he doesn't have any special skills when he helps set up for a party. *Shun Gets in the Game - Shun doesn't want to play volleyball. *No Small Parts - Nina's friends are the stars of her new play. *Fine Featherd Friend - Norville is embarrassed by the way he looks. *Sing-A-Song Norville - Clifford encourages Norville to practice his singing. *Tell Me a Tale - Shun, Emily Elizabeth and Nina cannot play outside due to a snowstorm. *Hoop Dreams - Evan gets discouraged after joining the school basketball team. *Doggie Duds - Jorge rips the new sweater Nina knit him. *The Best Nest - Norville's friends decide to build him a new nest. *Practice Makes Perfect - Emily Elizabeth becomes discouraged during art lessons. *Your Secret Valentine - Clifford wants to make a golden retriever pup his valentine. *Perfect Pet - the animals try to influence Shun's decision about which pet to get. *My Blanky - Emily Elizabeth tells Nina that she still sleeps with her baby blanket. *With Friends Like You - Jorge gets stuck, and when Clifford frees him he is overly grateful. *Time Out - Nina loses her date book and Jorge learns about respect. *Sniff, Sniff - When Emily Elizabeth wakes up with a cold, Clifford does everything he can to make her feel better. *A Promise is a Promise - Evan promises to give Emily Elizabeth skateboarding lessons. *Share and Share Alike - The community centre is having a book drive and the student who collects the most books will win a full set of Sarah Solver mysteries. *Fall Feast - It's the Autumn Feast holiday and the Howards are planning to visit Emily Elizabeth's grandparents. *Norville's New Game - The animals are in the courtyard making up games.